Solve the equation. $\dfrac{z}{2} = 6$ $z =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $2$ : $ \dfrac{z}{2} {\cdot 2} = 6 {\cdot 2} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{z}{\cancel{2}} \cdot \cancel{2} = 12$ $z = 12$